Soul Storm
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Two souls clash in the storm. RoLo


Title: "Soul Storm"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Two souls clash in the storm. RoLo  
Disclaimer: Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Logan/Wolverine, and the X-Men are © & TM Marvel comics, not the author. The author makes absolutely no monetary profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This fic takes place during the time that Logan wandered the grounds of Xavier's Institute while he was more animal than human.

She stood, seemingly alone in the woods, her body completely still save for her slight breathing and the wind that raked its cooling fingers through her flowing white hair. Her eyes were turned to the heavens as the gentle rain poured down her body, spilled over her luscious curves, and ran down her naked flesh. She knew he was here, and she willed him to come to her as her arms remained open and her hands lifted in offering.

He was here. She could feel him as she could everything else in the gentle storm she had created. She had not seen him in days, but she had felt him every time she walked the grounds or even just opened a window from the safety of the inside of the mansion. She needed to see him tonight, though. She needed to know that he was as all right as any of them could expect him to be right now.

She did not move as she heard the slight crunch of leaves, but her heart skipped a beat and then began pounding a wild rhythm. She needed him but could never tell him that. Right now, even if she could, she doubted he would understand.

She stayed where she was, as still as a statue, and waited for him, praying to the Goddess he would come and fighting back every urge that told her to run into his arms. She knew if she made one movement toward him, he would be gone as he was every time she opened her eyes at night after feeling his presence in her bedroom or dreaming of him. She waited for him, and he came. He approached slowly and tentatively, but still he came.

He was standing right in front of her yet still she dared not move for fear he'd flee. She dared not even so much as look at him though she could feel the raw animal power of him radiating just in front of her. Her breasts arched of a will of their own, her nipples hardening at the mere thought of his muscular, naked body. Her heart was in her throat now and hammered so that it seemed that it would jump out of her body if she were to only open her mouth.

He leaned forward, sniffing her body. Enticing shivers that begged for more rocketed through her body with each new area he sniffed. He started at her core and worked his way up until his interest became caught by the water that splashed off of the tips of her hard breasts.

He reached out to her with a cautious finger, and it was everything she could do to stay still and silence her gasp of pleasure as he touched her breast. Delicious shivers raked her body, and the lightning and thunder cried out her pleasure in the night sky. He wiped a drop of rain from her breast and curiously touched it to his tongue.

She, at last, dared to look down at him. Her blue eyes met the wild eyes of the feral-looking, animalistic body that encased her best friend and the one man in all the world whose loving she still craved. She saw his eyes widen and knew he was going to spook. She wanted to cry out to him and yell at him not to go, not to leave her again. She ached to throw her arms around him, hold him tight to her, and never let him go despite whatever he might do to her. She knew both was an impossibility, and her voice when she spoke was barely even audible. "Logan . . . " Her fingers curled toward him in their desperate need to touch him, but the voice of a person was all he needed to scare him back into his primitive state. He turned and ran on all fours.

She burned to go after him but knew chasing him would only scare him further. Tears fell from Ororo's eyes as she watched Logan flee from her, and the thunder blasted out her heartache even as he again disappeared from her sight.

**The End**


End file.
